The Maze
by BelowHillside
Summary: Looking back on his teen years, Troy Bolton is trying to forget,he is reflecting on the events that happened in his life.In those memories he also remembers every dark corner that made him feel trap, the ones that made his life into one gloomy maze.


The Maze

One

I hate the rain, when it rains outside everything just seems so depressing. Especially for me, Troy Bolton, who is trying to concentrate on his work but it's so hard to when all you think about is the dreadful memories the rain brings you. What I knew back in those days made me lose everything I once held so close to me. I thought I knew everything, of course I was only sixteen and entering high school as a freshman.

It's been eighteen years since I've been back to my hometown, it just kills me inside to go there and be reminded everything. Especially what happened at school, and how it all began my freshman year…

That annoying alarm clock keeps beeping, if it doesn't stop I'm going to smash it against the wall. But then that would mean getting up, after that I'd have to get dress, which would lead me to my future doom.

High school.

"Troy, c'mon you had all summer to sleep, now get up. I'm making pancakes, so move before your brother and sister get them all." Thanks mom, that's something I need right.

I finally got up, and retreated to the show, to clean up, and be prepared. I wasn't prepared though, how can you be prepared for a place you barely know anything about? Luckily for me, mom made me go to some dumb summer course thing, and I met some pretty awesome people there. My best friend, Gabriella, went there too. That's actually how we met, and now we're like siblings!

My siblings, Clara the middle child, and Thomas the youngest were very hyper this morning. "Clara, did you take your special people pill today?" My siblings have ADD, so they get to take meds to shut them up, which rarely worked. Lucky me.

I survived the morning at home, and on the drive to East High, high school my dad and I listened to his Johnny Cash CD's. I love listening to that guy, and his burning ring of fire.

I am glad to be going into high school though, my grade school was torture. But I think all grade schools are torture with their stupid rules and what not.

"Bye dad, thanks for the ride." I departed from dad, and then I enter the place that would decide my fate. I can hardly wait…

The day went on, and so far it's going pretty well. I met some new people, and Gabriella & I have three classes together. I think I'll like high school. Right now it's our first homeroom, and our advisor Miss Darbus, who is also the English teacher that all freshman must suffer from.

"Shall we begin with greeting ourselves to the class? I'll start." Miss Darbus was excited to see us have panic attacks on the first day. "As you all know, I am the English teacher for the freshman class, but what you might not have known is that I was born in New Jersey, and I have a twin sister!" Oh, great. There's another one, just what we need.

Is it too early to judge her? My homeroom inmates started off, first with Matthew Barley, and then Audrina Berkins, finally it was my turn. I stood up in front of the class. "Well, there's not much to say about me. I was adopted when I was three, I don't know anything about my birthparents, I'm 16, but don't have my license yet. I like the outdoors, and reading." That was the lamest thing I have heard, and it came from me. A girl in the front pointing to my wrist. "What's that?" I looked down, scared she might have noticed, but thankfully she was talking about the blue sweat band covering my scars.

"It's something my sister gaze me for my eighth grade graduation last year, I told her I'd wear it." I was lying through my teeth, and doing a hell of job too.

The next people came up and we listened to them. My friend Mark, I just met him today, was talking about how he ran his dirt bike into his garage and his mom though she had done it. I like Mark, he seems pretty cool.

The day went by quick, the lunch not so much mainly because the food isn't that great, so it's hard for time to move fast when you have a stomach full of cow manure on top of bread.

The vice principal came on the announcements calling people to her evil lair, everyone calls her Patty Mack, I don't know why though. I just play along, I am only a freshman, and need to stay in line.

When the day is over everyone who cannot drive has to go to the library which lucky for us, we weren't being watched by the overprotective librarian. So we could just hang out, and talk as loudly as we want.

"So, this Friday do you guys wanna come over to my place? We can watch movies and eat lots of junk food!" Anya Sterling asked the small gathering of freshmen, including myself. "I can't I have dance classes, sorry Anya." Gabriella looked a little upset but she looked up at me and smiled.

"I can go, should I bring anything?" I asked. My mission was to bring some Pepsi, and possibly a good movie. "Hey Troy, you should bring your mom." Mark replied. I asked him why, his response "So we have something to do." I laughed, and flipped him off. Mark is defiantly going to be the class clown. We were sitting next to each other, Mark and I, so close too. One of our phones rang, and we both went to reach for them. The only thing was we reached at the same time, grabbing each other's hands. We looked up at each one another, and for some reason I didn't want to let go of his hand. "Whoa there Troy, we just met!" He laughed, and so did everyone else who were watching us. I felt uncomfortable so, I got up and left.

For some reason I was hoping that Mark would watch me leave, but that was a fantasy I didn't want to have.


End file.
